My School Life
by MissieNe
Summary: Clary and Jace are really great friends and are both popular at high school. Jace is know for breaking hearts and Clary is sweet and fun but what might happen when jace starts to have feelings for his best friend how will he deal could it actually happen between the the to. A story of love and friendship this story starts off rated T but eventually Rated M clace, sizzy, malec
1. Summary

Clary and Jace are really great friends and are both popular at high school. Jace is know for breaking hearts and Clary is sweet and fun but what might happen when jace starts to have feelings for his best friend how will he deal could it actually happen between the the to. A story of love and friendship this story starts off rated T but eventually Rated M clace, sizzy, malec


	2. Introduction(Clary)

**First I want to say thank you all for following the story and I hope you enjoy. Please remember I am new at this and I am trying and if you have any suggestion feel free to tell me.**

(Introduction) Clary Fray: Chapter 1

"You would never think that once I got into high school I would be popular. Well neither did I, growing up I was always one of those nerdy girls drawing, painting, and playing video games. I still do all of those things in my free time.

"It all changed once I got older especially having Izzy as your best friend. I am now a Cheerleader with my best girlfriends Isabelle of course and Maia. We all go to Alicante Institute it's like a, prep school with the rest of our friends.

"Jace and Simon which, been my best friends since my childhood days. Alec which is Isabelle older brother and Magnus which is alec boyfriend. Let's not forget about Sebastian, Johnathan, Jordan.

"If you probably already didn't guess they are all football players well, expect for Magnus which reminds me to tell him to try out for cheerleading he could be good.

"Anyways, that's most of every thing .

"I am the Daughter of Jocelyn and Luke Fray. My mom is a famous painting artist which you probably see where I get it from. My Dad Luke Is a book author and owns a few different book stores. I am the only child which is fun sometimes I guess.

" I guess that's all for tonight "Clary said" closing up her book she was writing in.

(Clary P.O.V.)

"Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep"

"ugh! She grunt and turn over to turn the alarm clock off.

"As you can probably tell Im not a morning person.

" she shower quickly and gets dress for school. Today outfits consist of light wash skinny jeans and a blue crop top and blue wedge sandals. Good thing about growing up I grew into my body yes that means I have curves and boobs finally. I wear little makeup eyeliner ,mascara, lipgloss that's it I make sure I have my gym bag and keys.

"I usually skip breakfast because my mom usually gone traveling and doing new projects and my dad is almost never here but on my way out I smell my favorite chocolate chip pancake that could only mean one thing. In the kitchen there she is cooking my mom. See most people say I look just like her with our fiery red hair and emerald green eyes.

"MOM!" I scream and run and hug her

"I missed you " I tell her while still hugging her.

"I missed you to sweetie" she says with a smile.

"We eat and catch up on lil things and she tells me that she going to be in town for the next few days and that dad coming in later on tonight.

"Time fly by and the next thing you know im in my car on my way to pick up simon for school.

"I drive a dodge 2014 Charger it was my 16th birthday present both my parents like to spoil me a lot.

_Line Break _

(SCHOOL)

"We pull up in the school parking lot and I park in between izzy and jace cars. See the thing is we been parking in this same spot since we started at this school and always do are morning routine. We wait for each other to get here before we go in unless one of use are not going.

"Clary!" I hear izzy shout

"hey iz

"Cute outfit " she said.

"well I learned from the best". I say with a smile

"See izzy is studying to be a fashion designer anything that has to do with clothes she is your girl. Over the summer she told me we were going shopping for a few things and when your with iz you don't buy a few things you buy a whole new closet worth.

"Hey Jace" I say and hug him

"Clare"

"We pull apart and go into the school with jace arms around my shoulders. We have always been close so this is nothing new.

"Jacey," Kaelie screech walking close to us. I whisper In his ear tell him I will see him in class.

"Hey wassup" Jace said

Okay Jace may be my best friend but he is a huge player he never is serious with any of the girls he's dated none of them lasted a week. Don't, me wrong jace is very handsome he's very tall 6'2 and muscular I could see why girls would go for him don't, forget his golden hair, eyes, and skin almost angel like.

"walking to class I feel two hands wrap around my waist.

" Hi Sebastian"

"How did you even know that was me?" He said.

"Come on I know you remember" I said.

" fine come on let me walk you to class" he said smiling

My first hour class is boring I have with nobody and its history.

My classes are.

1st History

2nd Math with simon

3rd English with izzy and magnus

4th Art with jace

Lunch

5th free period

6th science with Sebastian and johnathan

"My classes fly bye really quickly and I am in my favorite class art. I usually sit in the middle with jace.

"hey shorty " jace said

Hey goldilocks". I say smiling knowing he doesn't like that name

He smirks.

"so what happen with the idiot kaelie?"

So if you didn't guess me and kaelie don't get along well because growing up she would always pick on me .

"Really clare …. He didn't get to finish that sentence because the teacher came in.

Alright, class today I am going to put you into pairs and I want you to draw your partners how you see them . of course she paired me with jace and we started semi working right away and the bell ring signaling class was over.

" The rest of the day just went by really fast and now it was time for cheer practice.

(Practice)

Alrite come on ladies let try this one more time this have to be perfect for the game this Friday.

"okay we've been practicing this routine for a week now and we are trying to get it right because are homecoming dance is this Friday and we don't wanna mess up. We been on this for 1 ½ already.

"okay guy I think we are done today." I said

"hey clary have anyone ask you to the dance Friday? Izzy asked

"No not yet." I said. Do you know who going to ask you?

"No, I was kinda hoping simon would." She say.

"Of course he's going to ask you iz he totally likes you." I tell her

See Simon and Izzy both have a crush on each and both of them are scared to make the first move its crazy but I hope simon stop being scared and ask her.

On my way out to my car I hear someone calling my name in then bump right into that person thinking I am going to hit the ground I don't and I see who catches me. Johnathan Morgenstern.

"whoa sorry Clary" He said sounding apologetic

"it okay thank you for catching me. Wassup". Clary Said

" no problem. I just wanted to ask you something?"

"Yes?

"Will you go to the homecoming dance with me?".

**So I am going to leave it right there because its 1:43 am and I wanna get something up I hope you guys really like this and tell me what you think.**

**What do you think clary will say ? let me know**

**P.S. this is just the introduction to the story it get better I promise**

**Until next time Kissies**

**~MissieNe**


End file.
